<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Broken Princess by ForestClans</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24645445">The Broken Princess</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForestClans/pseuds/ForestClans'>ForestClans</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Mental Instability, Suicide Attempt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:34:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,058</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24645445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForestClans/pseuds/ForestClans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After being betrayed by the girl she loved and being thrown into a mental institution Azula breaks. She goes so far as to even put Ty Lees life in danger. Now she must live with the consequences. Although it doesn't go as badly as she would have thought in the end.<br/>Set in a slightly more modern world</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azula &amp; Mai (Avatar), Azula &amp; Ty Lee (Avatar), Azula &amp; Zuko (Avatar), Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar), Mai/Ty Lee (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The letter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN?”</p><p>“Azula you know you can’t just go off and do what you want yet, you were literally released 4 months ago.” Zuko replies calmly.</p><p>“THAT’S LONG ENOUGH FOR ME TO BE ALLOWED TO LEAVE. YOU WONT EVEN LET ME GO FOR A DAMN WALK.”</p><p>“Azula I- “</p><p>“Look. I just want to see Mai and Ty Lee. You can even have me escorted.”</p><p>“I can’t let that happen. Not after how you reacted when they visited you there.”</p><p>“I was- “<br/>
“NO! You’re a danger to them.”</p><p>“Can I at least leave my room for more than just food? Maybe a walk on the Palace grounds?”</p><p>“You know I can’t let you. The doctor said- “</p><p>“OH, FOR FUCKS SAKE, I DON’T CARE WHAT THE DOCTOR SAID. SURELY IT WOULD BE HEALTHIER FOR ME TO GO FOR A- “Azula stops herself after realising she had unconsciously thrown something at her mirror across the room. She takes one look at the damage before realising that she had thrown the gift Ty Lee made for her before everything went wrong.</p><p>“Get out… please”</p><p>Zuko takes the hint but before he shuts the door, he tells Azula with fear and concern in his voice “I have a meeting with your doctor in about an hour. I’m leaving now and will return in around 5 hours. I will discuss giving you more freedom in the Palace grounds and the possibility of- “</p><p>“I thought I said get out”</p><p>And with that Zuko leaves and Azula quickly cleans up the broken shards of mirror being careful to not also pick up the broken pieces of Ty Lees gift. She sits at her desk and pulls out the paper that she had been writing on. She reads back on what she had already written.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>My brother once told me that a well written story is told from the beginning. I am convinced that Uncle Iroh told him that first, but I suppose it is correct. This letter is for everyone I care for so whoever finds this first either pass it on to Zuko, Mai or Ty Lee or make sure the others read it as soon as you can get it to them. And then when you are finished, either burn it or use it as part of my biography or whatever. This is my true-life story. I won’t lie in this no matter how much I want to. I swear on everything I hold dear.</em></p><p>
  <em>As a child I was raised strictly by father. He wanted me to be the best Fire bender in the nation. In fact, he wanted me to be the best bender in general, so I had harsh training sessions every day. They consisted of techniques, martial arts etc. And since father deemed it necessary, I was to learn whilst doing. He ordered his best soldier to fight me with all his power after showing me everything once in a 2-hour session. I had no practice and was thrown straight into it. Training lasted hours at a time until I was able to fight well enough. And then the sessions would last as long as it took me to beat him twice. Suddenly my sessions were changed. I was supposed to train on my own on weekdays for maybe an hour or two and on weekends I was to train with the soldier for 8 hours with only 1 break for lunch and 5 minutes between each fight… unless I lost then it was two. These session changes happened only because father decided it was time for me to go to an official school rather than being home schooled.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When I first arrived at school, I was afraid? No more like… extremely against the idea because I didn’t want to go there and only have people talk to me because I’m the crown princess… and also because I was afraid that nobody would like me or I wouldn’t be good enough. On the first day I met Mai she was the same age as Zuko, and she was the one who showed us around. It was clear that she had a little crush on Zuko instantly even though she showed almost no emotion. Then Zuko was taken away by someone who I assume was a teacher and I was left with Mai. It was kind of awkward at first because of the two-year age gap but somehow, we got along quite well even though we didn’t say too much to each other. That day I didn’t go to any classes and instead had to meet with teachers and learn the layout and rules of the school.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The next day was when I met Ty Lee. I was outside on break with Mai and Zuko practicing my punches and kicks. Suddenly, there was a girl running towards us. She did a few cartwheels then ran the rest of the way on her hands before flipping onto her feet right next to me. Unfortunately, I had found myself distracted by the way she approached us and had miscalculated my kick. I spun a little bit too much and tripped. I knocked her legs out from underneath her and we fell. I landed on top of her and our heads smashed into each other. It took a moment before I could actually get off her and when I did my head started spinning and I fell again. This time Zuko managed to catch me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“This is why I said not to practice here. Fathers going to kill you. He’ll accuse you of getting into a fight and losing.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Shut up Zuzu. I know. I just to got- I’ve just got to hide it”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Man, I think you got a concussion” the girl still laying on the floor piped up.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No. No I can’t have. Is not possible. I can- “I try to get up out of Zukos arms but ultimately fail as I fall down again. This time into the tree… I think. I blacked out either way.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When I woke up father was stood over my bed. He ripped me apart with a lecture and as a punishment I wasn’t allowed back to school for a week. I got restless in that week and started secretly messing with Zuko. I was OK with not being in school. I was just bored. And then on Friday I was being escorted to the main courtyard so I could practice, and I ran into Mai and the other girl. Mai tried to say hello and the other girl smiled. I tried to apologise before my father pulled me by the ear outside. He shouted at me saying I wasn’t supposed to socialise with anyone this week and when I looked back towards the doorway, I saw both girls with looks of concern and fear. Then Zuko arrived. He mouthed something along the lines of “Don’t worry, I’ve got something for you” I’m not really sure. I practiced for an hour before my mother came outside.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What kind of a sick joke is this?” She half shouted holding a piece of paper. I didn’t know what she meant so I asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“This is a diary entry clearly written by you to get Zuko into trouble.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What do you mean mother?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Don’t think I haven’t noticed you messing with my Zuko all week. You know your Father is against you two dating anyone. Were you really so stupid as to think I wouldn’t notice this? Why would my little Zuzu say he had a crush on anyone? And to top it off I don’t know of any Mai in any of the families your father wants you to marry into.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What are you talking about? I swea- “</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Go to your room! Now! I don’t want to see your face for the rest of the day. I will have your dinner sent directly to you. You won’t be joining us for our dinner with our guests. And you won’t be served desert.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I obviously followed mother’s orders and as I was leaving, I heard my parents talking.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You need that monster daughter of yours straightening out.” Mother said quietly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I thought she had learned her lessons properly, but I suppose ill just have to discipline her better.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I felt tears running down my face as I went back to my room as fast as I could without running. As I shut my door, I heard the lock click. I didn’t think there were any nearby, but I suppose I was wrong. I sat in the corner of my room and cried. I didn’t know what else to do. Then I heard a knock on the window, and it was Zuko and the others. I ignored it but there was another knock. I cleared up my face and walked to the window. As soon as I opened it Zuko asked if I was crying.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Of course not. I didn’t just get punished for trying to apologise to her for kicking her or told I have to eat dinner here because of some stupid fake diary entry you wrote about loving someone just so mother would believe it was me and punish me more. And I definitely didn’t just get called a monster by my own mother for a prank that you did! I don’t even get to have desert and it was my choice today.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Azula… that diary entry was real. I didn’t mean to get you in trouble.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“We didn’t know you weren’t allowed to talk”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Zuzu are you an idiot. You know father doesn’t like us dating… especially not outside the families he wants us married into.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I know but I just snook past and bribed a bunch of guards so we could get here so could we discuss this later.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Ok fine”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I pulled up chair and lit a candle with my blue flame.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Wow. Blue flames. Anyway, hi I’m Ty Lee. Also, I made you this to apologise for distracting you and getting you hurt and in trouble.” She hands me a small pottery dolphin. “Its not very good but its supposed to mean the spirit of friendship or something like that.” She was right. It wasn’t well made but it was also perfect. It was the first gift I had ever gotten. I think it was at this point that I realised I liked her. Not as a crush but as a friend. They left to get their dinner and soon after my dinner was brought into me. I slowly ate it whilst holding the dolphin. Then there was another knock. This time it was only Ty Lee.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You said it was your choice, so I convinced the others to help me sneak you a piece.” She pulled out a slice of cake and handed it to me. I think I cried because she wiped my cheek with her thumb and smiled slightly. “Its OK. Eat your cake and smile again. You can come back to school on Monday.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I smiled and we said our goodbyes.”</em>
</p><p>“Ok, so far so good” Azula says to herself pulling the broken pieces of the gift closer to her. She picks up her pen and starts to write more.</p><p>
  <em>“The next big memory I have is the day I slipped up in training. My father wasn’t there so I thought I was safe but sure enough soldier man just had to go and tell father of my one slip up in I don’t know how many years. I was sat in my room getting ready for Mai and Ty Lee to come over to pick us up before school and father barged in. He shouted I didn’t hear most of what he said because I was only half awake. That is until he saw the dolphin lying next to me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“If you can’t work to your full potential why should I allow you to have this.” I tried to grab it, but he smashed it into my wall and walked out. Five minutes later Ty Lee walked into my room.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Mai is get- Are you OK? What happened?” She grabbed my hand that was bleeding from cleaning up the pieces of dolphin. She pulled a tissue from her pocket and put it on my hand before finishing up the clean-up.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m sorry Ty Lee. I got your gift broken.” I managed to get out whilst trying not to show my pain.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It’s OK. I can make a new one- and this-time I’ll show you how too. Now show me your hand.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Thank you” I said giving her my hand. She smiles at me then frowns.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“There’s a piece stuck. I’m going to have to pull it out and bandage you.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Ok” Mai and Zuko walked in just as Ty Lee pulled out the piece.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“OW” I squeaked. She apologised and started bandaging my hand. When Mai and Zuko asked what happened she raised her hand and shushed them as if she was doing surgery. It was quite cute now that I think about it. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Next is the fifth time Mai and Ty Lee stayed over. The room was big enough for us all to sleep apart, but we never did. Well, Mai did, she slept on the large sofa opposite the bed, but Ty Lee and I shared the bed every time.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh. My. Stars. TURTLE DUCKLINGS. Can we go pet them? We must go. They look so cute. Azula let’s go see them.” Ty Lee was full of energy as usual.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“We can’t, its almost past curfew. If we get caught you might never be allowed around me again.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Azula afraid of getting caught petting turtle ducks. Can’t say I’m surprised.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh, shut up. Fine.” I got up and headed to the door. “You coming Mai? We might run into Zuzu.” Mai got up and I peeked down the corridor. I led the girls past Zukos room towards the exit.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Azula… you know you aren’t supposed to be out of your room.” I turned around to see Zuko yawning.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Ty Lee wanted to pet the turtle ducks. Be on the lookout with Mai?” Both Zuko and Mai tried to hide their blush.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Ok fine but if you get caught, I’m hiding.” I smiled and headed out the door with Ty Lee. She quietly ran to the turtle ducks and crouched by the side of the pond. I watched as one took a liking to her and climbed onto her hand causing her to beam with happiness. I’m convinced she is an ethereal being because she was glowing. And then my mother stepped out of the shadows behind Ty Lee. She kept her voice low to not bring her attention away from the animals.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You are on thin ice girl. Get your act together and stop setting a bad example.  I saw you bribing Zuko.” And with that she slapped me across my face hard enough for Ty Lee to hear.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Go back to bed girls, it’s getting late.” I didn’t move from the spot until Ty Lee managed to pull me inside.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Why is she bleeding?” Zuko and Mai say in unison.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“We have to get back to her room.” A minute later and we were back in my room. I just layed in bed with my cut facing upwards. Mai sat behind me and tried to comfort me, but I pushed her off. Ty Lee however, Sat in front of me and forced a wet cloth to my face. She cleaned up my face and put a patch over it, so it didn’t get on my sheets. I said nothing so she layed down next to me. Eventually I got uncomfortable and had to turn to face her. She looked at me with sadness in her eyes and took my hand in hers. I wanted to throw her off, but I couldn’t. I wanted to push her away, but I couldn’t. Each time I looked at her eyes I wanted to run but I couldn’t. I found myself wanting to be closer to her. I wanted to be in her embrace. I wanted to always be in her embrace. I looked into her eyes one last time and burst into tears. She looked shocked for a moment before pulling me in close and kissing my forehead. I just layed there crying until I passed out. I couldn’t control it. I think it was at this point when I realised, I love her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The next thing was when Ty Lee confessed her love to me, it wasn’t too long before she betrayed me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hey, Azula? I have something to give you.” She hands over a beautiful gold hair clip and a hand made glass dove. I looked at her slightly confused. “I also have something to say. We’ve known each other for a few years now. And we’ve gotten really close so, um, I made you this dove.                 Doves are supposed to symbolise, um…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Love?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes so… I- what I wanted to say was that I think… no what I wanted to say is that I am in… love with you?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You don’t seem certain” I replied with a clear frown, I hadn’t shown many emotions in a while so Ty Lee looked slightly happy but overall scared and upset.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No… I am certain. I was just- I’m scared of rejection.” She says quietly whilst looking down at the ground. I lifted up her delicate chin carefully and looked into her soft grey-ish eyes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hey its OK. I think I love you too.” I said poking fun at her awkwardness.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Wait. Really?” I scoffed and moved in to kiss her. And then I was summoned by father. And then a few days later was the betrayal. We all know how that played out. I went insane. I admit that. But I never stopped being me. I didn’t change. I was always crazy. I just hid it well. So well in fact that I had a meltdown and lost it. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Whilst I was in the institute, I couldn’t stop thinking about how everyone I ever cared about betrayed me and left me so fast. But it was worse when I thought about how the girl I loved with all my heart confessed and then left. In my eyes she had played me. Made me weak and trusting only to rip out my heart and stand on it in front of me. They didn’t treat me well. I was constantly chained up in a freezing room. I still have some of the scars from the ice burns. I could barely eat because most of it was rotten and I had 1 hour a day outside of my cell. It was worse than prison.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>My first visitor was Zuko and the Avatar gang. I don’t know why he brought them. They antagonized me. And I tried to attack them. They told me that I deserve worse treatment. They said nobody ever loved me or even liked me. Not even my “so-called best friends”. That’s what made me snap. When I was subdued, I was tied down and chained worse than usual. Probably because I attacked the fire lord and the avatar. Those words ran through my head for a week until they visited. Mai and Ty Lee. Also Zuko but that’s a given. I sat in silence and so did they. Then they spoke. I don’t know what they said. The words kept repeating. Then I snapped.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You BITCHES. After all I did for you. You never liked me did you. And you,” I stared directly into Ty Lees eyes “you NEVER loved me. YOU FUCKING LIED TO ME TO MESS WITH ME. NOT ONCE DID YOU TELL ME YOU LOVED ME LIKE I DID. IT WAS ONLY I THINK AND QUESTIONING YOURSELF. I CAN’T BELIEVE I HAD TO HEAR THAT FROM THE AVATARS FRIENDS AND NOT YOU. YOU NEVER LOVED ME” I broke out of my chains and tackled Ty Lee. “YOU NEVER LOVED ME” I pushed my fist into her stomach. “YOU NEVER LOVED ME” I raised a hand to her throat and gripped it tight. I could see that she couldn’t breathe. “YOU NEVER LOVED ME” I watched as the light faded from her eyes. I was killing her, and I knew it. “YOU NEVER LOVED ME” She raised a hand to my cheek wiping away my tears. “You- you never loved me” My grip loosened just as she lost consciousness. “Never” Tears streamed down my face as I felt something cold hit the back of my head. I woke up in a strange room with a new collar on. I tried to break out, but the collar shocked me. I don’t remember much else of my time there. All I remember is thinking that I had killed the one I loved. Zuko only ever visited alone. At least, I think he did. I don’t know who knows about what happened but at the time I thought they all knew that I killed her. It’s all a blur now up until my release. I got home to the Palace. My room was unchanged, except from more locks and stronger locked windows. Zuko told me Ty Lee was alive. He didn’t want to put her in danger whilst I was there. I suppose it would have stopped my progress if I knew she person I hated and loved so much was still alive.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And that brings us to now. It seems to me that this letter which was supposed to be composed of some of my best memories has only made it clear that all good is shadowed by darkness.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>My brother once told me that a well written story is told from the beginning right through to the end. This is my story. No more. No less. I truly am sorry for all that I have done. I deserve a life of constant torture but here I am taking the easy way out. And Ty Lee, I hope that you find someone you love as much as I loved you.  Zuko get your shit together and ask Mai to marry you. And Mai will you be my sister in law.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Azula folds up the paper nicely and leaves it on the desk before grabbing the shattered dove and laying it on one side of her bed and grabbing two large shards of mirror. She lays down on the opposite side of the bed takes a bunch of pills and starts cutting deep gashes all over her body before passing out with a shard still inside her hand. She knew it was overkill, but it was better that than possible survival.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Plan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Around ten minutes later, Zuko arrives back home.</p><p>“Hey Azula, I have some good news. You can – “He stops dead in his tracks. Laying on the bed not 6 feet away from him was his sister. She was slumped down barely breathing. “Shit Azula, what have you done. Ty Lee, Mai, get in here now! I need help. Guards, go get the doctor!”</p><p>Ty Lee is the first into the room. She takes one look at the scene and drops to the floor. She crawls over to the bed and sees the broken dove by Azula’s side.</p><p>“It’s my fault. I caused this. I shouldn’t have left her like that.”</p><p>“No, it’s not.”</p><p>“I killed her.”</p><p>“She’s still breathing, we can still save her.”</p><p>“Guys. There’s a letter. Should I read it out loud?” Mai said shocking the others who didn’t realise she came in.</p><p>“Yes” The two say in unison. As Mai begins to read the letter out the doctor arrives. He gives a few orders to the others and they begin to save Azula. The first thing they do is force her to throw up as a temporary fix with the pills. They then begin the clean-up of the body. Zuko uses a hot towel to wipe away all the blood. Mai then finishes reading the letter. The whole time all Ty Lee had been able to do was hold Azulas undamaged hand.</p><p>“It was my fault. I told her I loved her then left her. And then when she attacked me, I didn’t fight back. I accepted it. It was what she wanted. I wanted her to be OK. But she wasn’t. She was never OK. I shouldn’t have left.” Tears begin rolling down her face. “Azula I’m sorry. Please wake up. Please wake up.” She lifts the damaged hand and begins to carefully remove the shard. Azula’s eyes flutter open slightly.</p><p>“Ty Lee? Am I dead?” Ty Lee smiles slightly through her tears.</p><p>“No.  And we don’t plan on letting you go.”</p><p>“I was too late… I wrote too much.”</p><p>“No, you wrote enough. I don’t think I could have lived knowing that’s how you died.”</p><p>“And yet you made me live thinking you were dead.”</p><p>“No that’s not- “</p><p>“Why couldn’t you let me die? They’re going to send me back. Why couldn’t you stay out of it? It’s not like you care about me anyway.”</p><p>“Azula I- “</p><p>“Leave. If I’m going to have to live and go back to that place, I never want to see you again. I would rather live through the torture there forever than see you again. You played me like a game. You knew I only trusted a few people and you used it against me.” Azula then passes out once again.</p><p>“No. I- No.”</p><p>“Ty Lee. You should leave.”</p><p>“No. I’m not leaving her. Not again. She may hate me. And I may be a little bit extremely afraid for my life. But I can’t leave her again. Not like this.”</p><p>“No. You should leave.”</p><p>“Make me.”</p><p>“I’m not that stupid.”</p><p>“Then you know it’s stupid to send me away.”</p><p>“I- yeah your right. Just don’t get too close.”</p><p>“That’s fine with me.”</p><p>“Um guys. Are we not going to talk about the letter?”</p><p>“I wasn’t really listening.” Zuko admits.</p><p>“Neither.” Ty Lee frowned. Mai reads the letter out one more time. Ty Lees breath catches in her throat each time Azula mentions her love for her. She stops Mai when she starts reading Azulas attempt on her life. “Can we skip it?”</p><p>“No. Just listen.” Mai carries on reading. “She doesn’t remember your other visits.”</p><p>“You visited her more?”</p><p>“You didn’t tell Zuko?”</p><p>“Yes, I visited her more. I care about her. And I didn’t tell Zuko because he would object. Now please just carry on.”</p><p>“We are talking about this either now or later when Azula is awake.”</p><p>“Later! Please. Just carry on.” Mai follows Ty Lees request and once again continues.</p><p>“SHE WANTS US TO WHAT?” Zuko shouts quite flustered over Azula’s proposal.</p><p>“Ty Lee… are you OK?”</p><p>“Absolutely not.” She forcibly laughs through her tears. “I don’t think… Hey Mai, can we talk in private?”</p><p>“Sure”</p><p>“Oh, also I think we should give her paper when she wakes up. She seems to be able to convey her true feelings through writing.”</p><p>“I’ll deal with my sister. You two go have your chat and take a break.”</p><p>“Thanks, Zuko.” Ty Lee says smiling once again.</p><p>The girls leave the room and head towards the courtyard. When they arrive Ty Lee instantly speeds towards the pond and takes a seat. One of the turtle ducks climbs up and sits by her leg.</p><p>“Sit with me?”</p><p>“Ok but only because you look like you need me.” Mai smiles and sits next to Ty Lee. Within seconds Ty Lee is hugging the taller girl crying. They shift around a little bit to find a comfortable position before settling with Mai laying down and Ty Lee snuggling into her arm.</p><p>“So, what did you want to say.”</p><p>“Well, it’s about Azula.”</p><p>“I assumed.”</p><p>“Shut up, I’m being serious.”</p><p>“Right. Sorry.”</p><p>“I still love her.”</p><p>“WHAT?”</p><p>“I’m not done shut up”</p><p>“Sorry”</p><p>“I still love her but I also don’t? I know I still love her so much. I used to think she’s me soulmate. I still kinda do. But I don’t want her to be anymore. She scares me and she wants me dead. But I also do want her to be. She’s clearly still the Azula I fell in love with. She’s just hidden away out of fear of getting close enough to anyone just to be betrayed and left behind again. I broke her and I’m making it my goal to help her recover. And maybe I’ll get the girl I fell for back again. If she still likes me under all that fear.”</p><p>“I don’t understand. She. Tried. To. Kill. You. Why can’t recognise that as a sign that she doesn’t love you as much as she said. As a sign that it’s over and she’s gone.”</p><p>“Because I’m an optimist. Plus, if I don’t try, I won’t be able to live with myself. I love her too much. She means the world to me. I want to help her, but I need your help.”</p><p>“I don’t know.”</p><p>“Please.” Ty Lee uses her puppy eyes. They never fail to convince Mai… even if she regrets it later.</p><p>“Fine whatever it’s not like she was never my friend. I guess I wouldn’t mind her if she weren’t so…”</p><p>“Broken? Yes. Same. Now first things first. She can’t go back to the institute.”</p><p>“You’re kidding.”</p><p>“Nope. From what I saw in there it actually made her worse. Before she went in it was just hallucinations and paranoia. Now its extreme paranoia, serious mood swings, suicidal and all the rest.”</p><p>“I suppose that’s true but how do you know it was there and not just her.”</p><p>“We find out. Well convince Zuko to get her a therapist. A really good one. And help her communicate through writing.”</p><p>“How are we gonna convince him? And before you ask, no I will not “charm” him”</p><p>“Wasn’t gonna ask. Zuko will do anything to make sure she’s OK and feels safe. We tell him that having a therapist would mean she can stay in the comfort of her own room. And if she wants to change her room to get away from the memories, we can make that happen.”</p><p>“Ok so what if she lashes out.”</p><p>“We make sure to hire someone who works with people in her situation. They will probably be used to it and help her work through it.”</p><p>“And if she gets violent.”</p><p>“She’ll always have guards around her. Ones she hasn’t met but not ones who are new to the job. They will be highly trained and will have extra training to subdue her without hurting her.”</p><p>“Would you ever chi block her?”</p><p>“No that’s how I betrayed her.”</p><p>“And will she roam free?”</p><p>“Not quite. She will be allowed all over palace grounds with guards following her at all times. And once the therapist says she can, she can have escorted trips into town.”</p><p>“How long did it take you to plan this?”</p><p>“How long have we been having this conversation?”</p><p>“And you think it will fix her?”</p><p>“No but it will start the process.”</p><p>The girls catch each others eyes. They sit in silence just staring. As if they had just seen something they wanted. Suddenly, one of the soldiers on duty comes running out towards them. They jump up from their comfortable position.</p><p>“Fire Lord Zuko has requested that you two go to Princess Azulas room right now. Please follow me.” The girls do as they are told and head to Azulas room.</p><p>When they arrive, Zuko passes them another letter before saying to Azula, “You know Mai and I broke up right? I told you when I visited you last year.” She says nothing she just looks at him with a confused expression. “You really did lose your memories then. You two read the letter quick.”</p><p>Ty Lee and Mai exchange a quick glance before reading the letter.</p><p>
  <em>“So, did you two finally get engaged? If not, why? I set your whole relationship up with Ty Lee over the years. If so, then congratulations! I hope you enjoy your life together.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Anyway, onto the subject of this letter. I just wanted to apologise for causing so much hassle earlier. I didn’t think you would find me on time but then again, you all always surpassed my expectations no matter how high. I really hope that this didn’t cause too much change in your days plans.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I also wanted to apologise for trying to take the easy route out. I know I still have a lot of punishment left to go through and it would not be right of me to cheat my way out of rightful punishment. To be absolutely honest, I expected a lot worse when I came home and when I wasn’t treat how I expected to be I thought it was going to be a situation where you pretend in front of my face that you are OK with the situation but in reality you were talking behind my back and hating me. I still think that is the case, well, for all except Zuko. I can tell when he’s lying.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> I don’t think I will try to kill myself again as I am truly not ready to die, but there is always a chance so please, I will do anything to get better if you do everything you can to help me. Wait, there is one thing I don’t want to do. That is to go back to that place and re live those horrible years of my life. Every time I close my eyes, I get flashbacks to memories I didn’t even know I had. Apparently, when I attacked Ty Lee, I also hit Mai and cut her. <strike>And another thing I remember was when they tried to cut </strike>New memories keep flooding in so it’s hard to make sense of it all. I would like to request a private diary that no one will read. I will use it to make sense of the memories and maybe one day I will be able to tell a full story of my time there.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I would also like to move rooms if possible and I would love to get some fresh air every once in a while. <strike>And maybe I can join you for dinner sometimes. I really just want to be around other people even if they don’t speak to me or even pay any attention to me. I hope you can forgive me even just a little bit for how I have acted since I got back.</strike></em>
</p><p>
  <em>This part of the letter is for Zuko only so if you are Ty Lee Or Mai Skip forward.”</em>
</p><p>The girls fold the page so as to not invade their privacy.</p><p>
  <em>“This part is for Mai so Zuko put down the letter and Ty Lee skip forward.”</em>
</p><p>Ty Lee leaves Mai to read the piece for her and sits on the chair behind Azula. She doesn’t turn around despite realising instantly who had taken a seat. Mai watches Ty Lee for a moment before reading on.</p><p>
  <em>“Mai, I don’t know how you feel about me right now so I’m going to keep this short this time. I am sorry for everything I have done that has hurt you. Before being locked away I didn’t realise how awful I was being. I’m not too sure what happened in the institute but I’m sure none of it was good in the slightest, so I apologise for anything I did there. I have a lot to say but I’m sure you don’t want to hear it so I will leave it out of this.”</em>
</p><p>“This isn’t right,” she hands the letter to Ty Lee, “Azula why would you think I wouldn’t want to hear what you have to say. I don’t really like you, but I definitely don’t hate you. Next time write as much as you want.”</p><p>“We could always give her four notebooks. One for Mai, one for me, and one for Zuko. The other could be for everyone.”</p><p>“That works. Hey Sister, we are going to get you 5 books to use for talking and one for private use.”</p><p>Azula nods so Ty Lee looks at the paper she is holding. She doesn’t know if she wants to know how Azula is feeling.</p><p>
  <em>“This part is for Ty Lee so everyone else go away.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ty Lee, I have too much to say in such a small amount of time and space. The first thing I want to do is apologise. There’s a few so I will have to list it all.</em>
</p><ol>
<li><em>I am sorry for turning on you when all you were doing was saving my life. I didn’t mean it when I said I never want to see you again. I was just in a bad state.</em></li>
<li><em>I am so very sorry for taking advantage of you in the time we spent working together. I was harsh and wrong.</em></li>
<li><em>I am so sorry for smashing the dove. I threw it at the mirror in an argument with Zuko before he left and I … you know</em></li>
<li><em>I don’t even know how to go about this one. I am so sorry with all my being for attacking you on that day. The avatars friends had gotten to me the week before. I’m not saying this as a way to excuse my behaviour but as way to explain what had caused me to snap. I was thoroughly in the wrong when I turned on you and there is nothing that I could ever do that could fix this situation.</em></li>
</ol><p>
  <em>I fully accept that you will likely never like or trust me ever again. I respect any decision you decide to make regarding the fate of our relationship. At this point I’m not even sure if you like me enough to care what I’m writing but I can confirm that it was a great relief writing all this down. I don’t think you want to hear this, but I love you more than anything and I hope we can become at least friends again before we reach fifty years old. That’s all I can say now as I am running out of room and I can hear Zuko down the hall.”</em>
</p><p>Ty Lee hands the letter to Zuko.</p><p>“Burn it. What she wrote for me is too serious and personal for anyone to be allowed to see.” Within seconds the paper burst into flames and then the room falls silent. Ty Lee grabs Mais Arm and runs out of the room and down the hall to her guest room.</p><p>“She’s still in there. What she wrote for me was so… her. I know it was. There’s no way it could be fake. She’s still there. She’s just struggling.”</p><p>“I know. She was honest to me. I believe she is there. It will take a lot to bring her back.” They stand in silence once again. Out of nowhere Ty Lee reaches up and kisses Mai on the lips.</p><p>“What the fuck Ty Lee?”</p><p>“I- I don’t know. It just happened. That was my first kiss. It was supposed to be with- “</p><p>“THAT WAS YOUR FIRST?”</p><p>“Yes, no, yes it was but it wasn’t supposed to be with you. I don’t even like you like that!” She starts pacing back and forth. “This isn’t OK. What have I done? I done messed up, that’s what I done.” Mai quickly grabs Ty Lee and puts a hand over her mouth.</p><p>“Calm down. It’s OK. You are just stressed about Azula. You love her and can’t have her, so you kissed me instead. Nobody… nobody has to- “She is cut off by a pair of lips pushing against hers again, except this time she was the one who engaged it.</p><p>“What was that?!? You are supposed to be comforting me!”</p><p>“I miss Zuko.”</p><p>“Of course you do. Look, we can’t do this. We both have someone who we love so let’s focus on helping and getting them back,” Ty Lee says whilst starting to leave the room, “Man, how does this happen.” Just before she can step through the door, it slams shut. Mai pulls Ty Lee to the middle of the room.</p><p>“Is it so bad for us to kiss each other to fill in the times we miss out loves. It’s not as if we are going any further than a kiss and a snuggle, which we already do might I add.”</p><p>“YES! Yes, it is bad!”</p><p>“Then explain why you are leaning in.”</p><p>“Oh, fuck it. Fine.” They kiss once again but this time it slowly forms into making out. It goes on for a while until there is a knock at the door.</p><p>“The Crown Princess wants to see you now.” Ty Lees conflicted expression was clear for all to see. “Are you OK?”</p><p>“Yes, we are fine. We’ll be there soon.” The messenger leaves Ty Lee and Mai alone once again. Mai looks at Ty Lee with worried eyes. “We can’t do that. I don’t love you and you don’t love me. We can never talk of this again. Don’t be around me unless it is expected of us.” And with that Ty Lee calmly walks out of the room leaving Mai to make sense of what had just happened. After a moment of thinking she begins the short walk to the princesses room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The First Attack</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Mai finally arrives, her heart skips a beat. Zuko was unconscious on the floor and Ty Lee was hiding in a corner. Azula was stood over her… but she wasn’t facing her, she stood in a defensive position.</p><p>“Mai… turn around and leave before he gets up.” Azula says quietly.</p><p>“Who, Zuko?”</p><p>“No. Him.” Azula replies pointing to a man dressed as one of the palaces soldiers. Or maybe it was really one of the soldiers. “Take Ty Lee. Ill help Zuko. I won’t let him get hurt.”</p><p>“I don’t trust you.”</p><p>“Just please, go.” Azula turns to face Mai. She could only describe her expression as horrified and pained. There were tears falling from her eyes and blood running down her forehead from what looked to be caused by someone hitting her hard over the head. She quickly scanned the room and saw what the man was holding. It was just a simple hammer, but it had blood over it. She looked over to Zuko and saw that he too had bleeding head. Through all this Mai decided to trust Azula. She had never seen her look like that. Well she had but that was when she was going insane, never again before or after that. It was always anger after her loss.</p><p>“Fine. But only because Ty Lee seems to genuinely be scared enough of the man to trust you to protect her.”</p><p>“Thank you.” Azula grabs Ty Lee and pushes her towards Mai.</p><p>“NO! AZULA PROMISE ME YOU WON’T KILL HIM. PLEASE. I CAN’T HELP YOU IF YOU GET SENT AWAY AGAIN.” Ty Lee screams and holds on to Azulas arm. The man on the floor stirs causing Mai to grab a hold of Ty Lee by the waist and pull. Azula puts her free hand on Ty Lees tightly gipping hands.</p><p>“I can’t kill him. I can barely remember how to fight. But I do know I’m still strong. I can hold him off until you can get help. Now go!” The man starts to get up just as Azula manages to shut the door. “LOCK THE DOOR!” There is a click on the other side of the door along with footsteps rushing down the hall. The attacker finally gets up. And smirks.</p><p>“Looks like its just you and me princess. You know all you have done is slow me down. I will get to them.”</p><p>“Not if I beat you down first.”</p><p>“You can’t beat me. You said so yourself.” The man let’s out a deep laugh. Azula throws the first punch. It caught him off guard but did no damage as she couldn’t put much force behind it. The man returns the punch only hitting her arm as she attempted to jump to the side. As she moved around him, she kicks him in the back of his knee causing him to lose balance. She uses this time to grab a left-over shard of mirror and attack. As she swings her arm towards him, he turns. The shard goes into his eye causing him to stumble backwards, but not before grabbing Azula by her throat. They both fall down. The attacker is quick to recover and stands up pushing Azula into the wall by her throat. A twisted giggle comes from deep inside her.</p><p>“No. I can’t beat you. But it has been fun distracting you.” She smiles realising the Avatar and his friends entering the room quietly followed by Ty Lee and Mai. She raises her arm and drives the shard of mirror through his cheek. She smiled as it came out through the other cheek. He let’s out a bloodcurdling scream before punching her in the stomach causing her to cough up blood. He then turns to look at the others stood in fighting position.</p><p>“Too late.” He laughs as he pulls Azulas head forwards, ready to push back hard and fast. Ty Lee screams as she goes to kick him. He reacts with only a smile before lifting his free arm towards her body. Mai and the others notice this and react. Mai throws a dagger towards his face, Sokka throws his boomerang at his stomach, Katara attempts to freeze his arm, and Aang uses his air bending to move her out of the way. Instead of hitting the screaming girl he simply defends his face as the boomerang hits him and falls to the ground. He throws the dagger towards Katara causing her to dodge and loose focus. The room falls silent. The attacker knows that if he kills the princess the others will likely capture him. The others know that if they attack again, he will kill his hostage. After around five minutes nothing has changed. Except Zuko has regained his consciousness. Upon seeing the harsh scene in front of him he gets up and stands in his fighting stance. Another few minutes pass with no change. Until Azula bursts out laughing. The room lights up blue and the scent of burning flesh fills the air. The twisted broken laugh continues as her attacker falls down to the floor.</p><p>“AZULA STOP.” She can hear Ty Lee screaming but pays no attention. This man had tried to hurt the people she cared about. He succeeded with one of them and she wasn’t going to let him get away with it. The flames stop. Not because she was finished. He had moved too close to the others. He takes this into note and grabs a hold of Mai.</p><p>“Let go of her.” Zuko and Azula say in unison. The man steps towards the window and the siblings step towards him. He smashes the window behind him causing the siblings to move to attack. His grip on Mai tightens causing her to let out a pained scream. The two of them back down. The man smiles and throws Mai at the two and jumps out the window. Before anyone could react, he was gone. Everyone turns to look at Azula.</p><p>“You went too far.” Katara speaks up.</p><p>“Oh yeah? What the fuck was I supposed to do? Let him kill me so he could move on to Ty Lee and Mai? Yeah that sounds just perfect. Maybe ill help him on his mission. It wouldn’t be too hard. I’ve beat you all before.” She begins to form flames down her arms.</p><p>“Ty Lee, chi block her.” Zuko says with authority</p><p>“No, I can’t.”</p><p>“This is a direct order from your fire lord. Chi block her.”</p><p>“No, I can’t. Please don’t make me. Not again.” Zuko walks over to her and stands over her.</p><p>“Do it now or f – “The sound of a slap filled the room. Soldiers surround her. The world starts spinning as she falls to her knees crying.</p><p>“I can’t. Not to her. Not again.”</p><p>“Zuko do you know what you’ve just done?” Azula says through the flames now covering her body. “You just treat her the same way I used to. I know those tears all too well.” She laughs. “You just tried to force her into doing something she didn’t believe was right. She panicked. Get your men off her.” She looks towards the soldiers now lifting her up and dragging her out of the room. “NOW” She shoots a small flame towards them. It misses by a fraction of an inch.</p><p>“Leave her.” Zuko says, fear in his voice.</p><p>“You know, I always knew you had more of father in you. Pity there was so much “good”. We could have worked so well together. All you had to do was fight back and show authority and father would have let you stay. We could have ruled the world together but here we are. I suppose it is good to see the bad in you. But if you ever use it against Ty Lee or Mai again, I won’t hesitate to give you a slow and painful death.” Everyone in the room stays silent. Azula walks over to Ty Lee and the flame on one of her arms fades away. She taps Ty Lee on the cheek and lifts her up. “I thought I told you not to let people treat you like that.” She whispers resting her hand on the smaller girls cheek. Ty Lee can feel Azulas warmth. She can only think of how she could have been sharing that warmth if things were OK between them, but the flames only remind her of how much she has to go through to get that close to her ever again. “Come with me.” Azula smiles. Zuko prepared to attack her. “Brother, lower your arms, have I not made it abundantly clear that I wish no harm done to my dear Ty Lee.” When he doesn’t listen to her face scrunches into an angry snarl.</p><p>“I can’t let you take her.”</p><p>“I’m not leaving. Unless you get me a new room. What about that guest room down the hall?”</p><p>“That’s- “</p><p>“You can have that room. Just follow me.” Ty Lee jumps in grabbing Azula’s hand. “Tell him now.” She whispers to Mai. “So, this room was actually my guest room, but I barely stay here anyway.” She is suddenly pulled to a halt.</p><p>“I’m not taking your room.”</p><p>“It’s OK you can have it. I really don’t need it.”</p><p>“No, you don’t get it. I can’t. It will remind me too much of you.”</p><p>“And I don’t?”</p><p>“I mean when I aren’t me.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I lose it sometimes. I still hate your guts. Part of me still wants you dead.”</p><p>“But part of you doesn’t, right?”</p><p>“Not the point.”</p><p>“But I’m right, right?”</p><p>“Just get me a different room.”</p><p>“No can do. This is the only one that has been willingly offered to you.”</p><p>“Then ill stay in the other room.”</p><p>“I’m not letting you.” Suddenly, Azula’s eyes darken as she slams Ty Lee into a wall.</p><p>“I wish I was holding you to a wall in different circumstances but if you don’t stop fucking with my life this might be the way you die.” Her eyes go back to normal and the world spins around her. She falls into Ty Lee who stood motionless tears in her eyes. Suddenly, Zuko comes running down the hall.</p><p>“What happened? What did she do? Did she hurt you? Did she try to hurt you?”</p><p>“No, its all OK. She just fell and it caught me of guard. Help me carry her to my- her bed?”</p><p>“Ok but then we need to talk.” The two lift up the unconscious princess and begin to move her.</p><p>“About my plan?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“You don’t like it?”</p><p>“No, I do. I think its good, but it needs perfecting. There are minor details that, if left unchecked, could ruin everything.”</p><p>“So, she can stay here?”</p><p>“Yes, but you have to promise me one thing. If worst comes to worst, and we need to subdue her, you have to promise me that you will chi block her without hesitation.” He notices fear in her eyes as they lay Azula down. “I can promise you we will always do everything we can to diffuse the situation but if we need you, I need to know that you will block her.”</p><p>“It seems I have no choice.”</p><p>“You can collect up any belongings that you want to move out of here now. It may be better to remove all of it but if you think she will be OK with some things then feel free to leave them.” Ty Lee begins walking around the room picking up some of her things including her clothes. She comes across her jewellery box and looks inside. On the top was the necklace Azula had bought for her on Ember Island. Memories flood through her head and she decides to leave it on her desk. She continues to pack up her things. As she puts her final belonging into a bag, she turns to Zuko.</p><p>“I need to get something from Azulas room. Is that OK?”</p><p>“Yes, but don’t snoop.”</p><p>“I’m not a creep.” And with that she heads down the hall and into Azulas room.</p><p>Her heart stops as she finally has a chance to take in the scene. There is blood still soaking into the pillows on the bed. Blood is splattered to the side of the room from when Azula had coughed up blood. The burn marks on the floor are still smoking slightly and the smell of burnt flesh is almost unbearable. Almost. She enters the room and finds the jewellery box. She looks inside only to find no sign of the necklace. She thinks back to where Azula would put it when she first had it. It always used to be in the box, with the dove or… she was wearing it. She runs out of the room and back to Azula. Sure enough the necklace was there. The delicate silver letters that spelt out “Azula” rested on her chest. She sighs which brings Zukos attention to her.</p><p>“Is something wrong?”</p><p>“No, Its just… this necklace. She bought me one too on Ember Island. They match. Mines on my desk. I honestly thought she would have hidden it away after what I did to her. But she still wears it.”</p><p>“Oh. That’s oddly romantic.”</p><p>“Oddly? It was the most romantic thing ever when we got them. We got to choose the designs. Obviously, I chose flames and flowers for hers.”</p><p>“Obviously?”</p><p>“Uh yeah. For her soft side. And she put flowers and hearts on mine. In a way they are matching. It was a symbol of our friendship. Well to me it was a symbol of love but everything nice she did was in my eyes.”</p><p>“That’s… you two have serious history.”</p><p>“I know. Anyway, I’ve got to write a note but thank you for listening. I feel much better.” Ty Lee smiles one of the huge smiles she was known for. She sits at her desk and grabs some paper and a pen from a drawer.</p><p>
  <em>“Azula, I know that at the moment you believe that you can’t have anything to do with me, but I don’t believe that. I believe it would be better for you to be around me to get used to me and get to know me again. But I respect your choice and if you don’t want me around, I will stick to supporting you from a distance. Remember that day on Ember Island when we went to the market together? We bought designed each other a necklace. To you that was probably a simple expression of care or love but to me that was one of the happiest moments of my life (The first being when you told me you loved me). I wanted to leave the necklace with you because it means as much to me as you and your safety does. You can think of it as a little piece of me that you can hold if you ever need support. Of course it won’t summon me or anything but I’m hoping it can help to put you at ease. Maybe one day we can rekindle our relationship but for now I hope you can let us help you.”</em>
</p><p>“That should do for now.”</p><p>“Ty Lee, it’s getting late. You can stay with Mai for the night.”</p><p>“But- “</p><p>“I’m sure she won’t mind. I’m going to stay here a little while longer then ill go to bed. Ill see you tomorrow.”</p><p>When she gets to the door, she waits a moment before knocking. She doesn’t like the idea of sleeping in the same room as Mai, but she couldn’t go anywhere else. And what’s worse is that it’s a cold night and she really doesn’t like the idea of sleeping on a sofa with just a blanket. And she definitely wasn’t gonna make Mai do that either. There is no answer, so she knocks again. This time a dishevelled Mai opens the door yawning.</p><p>“Zuko wants me to sleep here.”</p><p>“You can have the bed. I know you get cold and uncomfortable on the sofa.”</p><p>“I can’t let you sleep there its cold tonight.”</p><p>“I’m fine go to sleep.”</p><p>An hour later and she still hasn’t gotten to sleep. She can hear Mai shivering slightly.</p><p>“Mai, come to the bed. I know you’re cold.”</p><p>“I said I’m fine. Why do you want me there so much?”</p><p>“Fine. I want you here because I’m cold and scared.” She’s only half lying. The fear was definitely real and was causing her to shake so it fit. Shaking can be mistaken for shivering. A minute later she feels a cold body moving into the bed next to her.</p><p>“Just so you know I’m only here so you can sleep well.”</p><p>“Thank you.” Within a matter of minutes the girls were in each others arms. Mai was leaching off Ty Lees heat and Ty Lee was accepting the security of being in Mais arms. Its no secret that Mai has daggers within arms reach on both sides of the bed so that added extra security. Not too long later both the girls finally fall asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Dark Eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning Azula wakes up to Zuko trying to sneak back into her room. He walks over to her bed oblivious to the fact that she was awake and places some notebooks and pens on the bedside table.</p><p>“Mornin’ Zuzu” she smiles slightly as Zuko jumps back and falls. She giggles quietly as he pulls himself together but ultimately erupts into laughter because he had spilled milk all over himself. “Glad to know you haven’t stopped being clumsy” She says through her tears. Zuko quietly joins in the laughter as he grabs some tissue to clean up his mess. Azula sits quietly for a while before Zuko finally speaks.</p><p>“Well… it looks like I’ve ruined your breakfast.” He scratches his neck awkwardly. “Would you come with me to the kitchen so I can get you more? And then maybe you could walk with me?” Azula clearly shows a look of confusion.</p><p>“I can? Thought I had to stay in my room.”</p><p>“Well, as long as you truly want to you can go walk around. Although you can’t leave the building alone… but we can go together?” She looks down visibly upset. Zuko notices her eyes darken and her face scrunch up before she shakes her head and looks up smiling, a glow in her eyes that he hasn’t seen since the time Ty Lee gave her the first gift. She had tried to hide it on that day but Zuko had gotten used to her hiding and had figured out her weak point, her eyes, they always showed her true emotions. “Ill take that as a yes. What would you like to wear?” She tells him and he collects them. It takes close to an hour for Azula to get ready, but he waits patiently, content with his successful attempt to make her smile. When she is finally ready, the two calmly walk towards the kitchen.</p><p><strong><em>The Palace seems smaller now… </em></strong>She thinks to herself. <strong><em>Although I guess I have grown since the last time I was here.</em></strong> She takes note of as many differences as she can during the walk. The blue spirit mask and weapons hung on a once empty wall. A painting of Zuko smiling in his fire lord clothes in place of the painting of their father with his normal disappointed look. The only thing that hadn’t changed was the reward case… <strong><em>Wait… is that…</em></strong> she stops dead in her tracks and takes a closer look. Inside the case was no longer just filled with all the rewards Azula had earned in school and the few that Zuko had won. Inside, there was now the treaty that joined all the elements together and-</p><p>“Azula, are you- “He turns towards Azula just in time to watch her fall and begin crying. He walks over and puts a hand on her shoulder. Suddenly, Azula throws herself into Zukos arms. She holds him tightly, any tighter and he wouldn’t be able to breath. It was as if she was consciously being careful not to hurt him. “Are you OK? What happened?” She says nothing but points towards the top of the case. Sat there at the top her two little clay trophies, we’ll not trophies but they acted as them. One was a poorly made fire that had “Congratulations to the best little sister in all of the world” written on it. The other one was a fairly well made fire with a smile in it which read “Congratulations to the bestest brother that anyone could have (except nobody else can have you)” Zuko smiles before suddenly being thrown to the floor. Azula stands up staring down at the ground. Zuko stands up to and his heart stops as Azula looks up with darkened eyes.</p><p>“UGH WHY? Why would you put those awful things out for everyone to see? They are such an embarrassment just like you” Within seconds Azulas hand goes straight through the glass. Zuko flinches. They stand in silence for a minute before Azula begins to shake. She slowly moves her bleeding hand back towards her and looks towards Zuko. “I’m sorry” She whimpers as tears begin to fall from her eyes.</p><p>“No, its OK. Let’s go grab you some breakfast.” Azula thinks for a moment before turning and running. “AZULA wait” He starts walking after her avoiding the glass.</p><p>“Why isn’t she locked in her room? She’s a danger to everyone. I bet she broke that glass to hurt either you or herself.” Zuko turns around to see Katara stood with her arms crossed. “She hasn’t changed, and she never will.”</p><p>“Do you even hear yourself? How can you believe that after everything? I changed, didn’t I?” Zuko moves towards the offending party.</p><p>“You didn’t change. You were never bad. You were abused. She was your father’s favourite.” Zuko feels his whole body burn up in rage.</p><p>“What right do you have to assume what her life was like? Were you there? No! I was, and I can tell you this, she has gone through things just as bad and worse.”</p><p>“Sure she has. Because being a princess loved by her father is so hard. Because abusing her brother and so-called friends is so hard.” At this point Zuko is quite literally smoking.</p><p>“MOST OF WHAT YOU SAID ISNT EVEN TRUE! Father never loved her; he loved her skills. He abused her in a much different way than he did to me. Hers was hidden behind the image of love. If she wasn’t perfect she would be punished and the best thing he ever did for her other than send her to school was let her spend time with Ty Lee and Mai and when she did she had to do extra work to make up for lost time.”</p><p>“You- “</p><p>“And she never abused me. Sure she played tricks on me as a child, but I did the same to her. She may have made fun of my lack of skills, but she worked so damn hard to try and help me. She even took the blame when I wasn’t perfect or if I got caught doing something bad. She became a monster in our mother’s eyes to protect me from father’s wrath. She tormented me when we were fighting me to intimidate me.”</p><p>“Zu- “</p><p>“And she never purposefully hurt Ty Lee or Mai before they betrayed her. In fact, she treats Ty Lee as if she were the only good thing in the world, and that’s exactly what she was to her. And if you didn’t realise, she held back when fighting them. She tried not to hurt them too bad. She even stopped one of her soldiers when they almost killed one of them.”</p><p>“I- “</p><p>“So next time you feel like assuming something, don’t.”</p><p>“Zuko, I- “</p><p>“Leave. You are no longer welcome in the Palace. The others can still visit and stay etc. but you are banned until further notice.”</p><p>“Zuko.”</p><p>“Don’t make me call my guards.” Katara lowers her head and quickly leaves. Zuko throws a ball of fire out the window and kicks the wall.</p><p>“Need some ice?” Ty Lee yawns as she comes around the corner with Mai, both still in their pyjamas.</p><p>“Still have your sense of humour when you’re half asleep I see” Zuko smiles slightly before sliding down the wall and bringing he’s knees up to his chest. “What did you hear?”</p><p>“Most of everything since we woke up.” Mai says rubbing her eyes.</p><p>“Basically the smash woke me up, then I heard Azula shouting, I think? Then you arguing with Katara. You really went at it defending her. I didn’t even know you pranked her… or that she took the blame for you and that’s why the whole monster thing happened.”</p><p>“Yeah… nobody else does so don’t go around saying things.” Mai sits next to Zuko whilst Ty Lee goes to get someone to help clean up.</p><p>“You OK?”</p><p>“Yes I’m fine.”</p><p>“Don’t lie to me.”</p><p>“I’m serious”</p><p>“Zuko. I know when you are lying.”</p><p>“Ok fine, I’m worried about her. I don’t want her to be stuck but I don’t want to put anyone in danger. And I don’t want to get her a therapist. She’s not one for telling strangers anything, especially not her feelings. I feel like it would make her worse. It would be like forcing her to be a different person like father did.” Mai sits silently for a moment thinking.</p><p>“Then don’t.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Don’t get a therapist.”</p><p>“But she needs one.”</p><p>“So what? If you think she is better off without then don’t get one. We can all work with her. We can just get tips when we don’t know what to do. She was given almost full freedom remember? She technically only needs the doctor to do check ups to make sure she’s healthy. There are no other requirements other than to keep her here. And she’s like 20 so we can’t force her to anyway.”</p><p>“Actually she’s only 19 but I suppose you’re right.”</p><p>“She’s only 19?” Mai looks confused for a moment. “Seriously Zuko. Just because it’s not been her birthday?”</p><p>“Well yeah she’s not 20 yet” Mai glares slightly but eventually smiles.</p><p>“You’re so annoying.”</p><p>“I suppose I am.” He laughs slightly.</p><p>“Guys I got help” Ty Lee rushes in followed by a panicked Suki.</p><p>“Why Suki? Isn’t she busy being a badass warrior?” Mai says a bit too loudly.</p><p>“I don’t spend my entire life working and training” She laughs. “Ty Lee told me what happened.” She says whilst carefully sweeping up the glass. “One, is Azula OK? Two, want me to warn the guards not to let Katara in so you don’t have to?”</p><p>“That would be great thank you. OH NO! Azula. She was bleeding.”</p><p>“I’ll sort out Azula.”</p><p>“Ty Lee, I really think I should. I caused it.”</p><p>“I can’t hear you over your anger and worry sorry. Mai is gonna take you to relax. You are way too stressed; your energy is so heavy.”</p><p>“But- “Mai grabs Zukos hand and they walk away.</p><p>“Right… to Azula.</p><p>As Ty Lee arrives at her old room she begins to panic. <strong><em>What if she doesn’t want to see me? What if I say something wrong? What if- </em></strong>Her thoughts are cut off by a voice.</p><p>“Are you coming in or not Ty Lee?” She tenses up and then relaxes as she opens the door. She slowly takes a step in. “Are you really that afraid of me?” Azula turns around. Her hair is a mess and her makeup is running down her face. It’s an awful and familiar sight. And then she looks down at her arm. It’s still bleeding. “Well? Are you?” Azula looks so insecure her red vest falling off her shoulder. Her hair looked as if she had been pulled through a bush backwards. Her eyes full of tears shining in the light threatening to fall. Ty Lee walks up to Azula and takes a seat next to her. She feels Azulas whole body tense up before heating up quickly. The heat became unbearable for a second before dropping considerably.</p><p>“No, not right now. I have been. But I’m not.” Azula turns to look at her before turning away quickly not getting a good look her.</p><p>“You should be.” She then feels Ty Lees full body turn towards her.</p><p>“Maybe I should.” Azula once again tenses up as Ty Lee raises a hand and rests it on her shoulder. “But I’m not. I don’t know why but I feel safer with you.”</p><p>“I tried to kill you.”</p><p>“I know. But I just do so deal with it.” Azula turns her head once again but this time finds herself staring. Ty Lees soft eyes are scrunched shut and her tongue is stuck out. She is wearing a crop top as usual but this one looks softer and lighter and is a beautiful mix of red, pink, and black. To go with the crop top she is wearing black shorts that showed her shape perfectly (she had noticed when she came into the room). The clothes look familiar, like the ones they had bought on Ember Island. In fact, that’s exactly what they are. Her eyes continue to wander before going back to Ty Lees face. Now her eyes are open, and her head is tilted. She shows visible confusion. Azula drops her arm into her hand.</p><p>“This is what you came for right?” She hands Ty Lee the first aid kit that was open on the other side. “Now hurry before something bad happens.” Ty Lee carefully cleans up Azula’s arm and hand and bandages it up. She holds Azula’s hand for a moment before she feels herself being pushed off the bed. She catches herself and looks at Azula. Her eyes darkened once again.</p><p>“I’ve already had to deal with you babying me even though I can care for myself, but you seem to think you can just hang around after everything. Get out.” Ty Lee quickly gets out of the room and smiles. <strong><em>She is still there.</em></strong></p><p>She makes her way to the courtyard and takes a seat by the pond. She lies down and almost instantly finds herself face to face with a turtle duck. She lifts her arm and lightly pets it before realising a few had decided to lay on her and sleep. She smiles slightly.</p><p>“I can always count on you guys to make me smile” The one in her face chirps in response before copying the others and falling asleep. Ty Lee smiles once again before drifting off into a light nap.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Party: Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Is the cake ready yet?” Zuko shouts across the room.</p><p>“No not yet. Shouldn’t be too long.” Aang replies as he knocks a pot of icing. “Maybe a little longer.” As he goes to clean it up, he realises it isn’t there. “Umm… Zuko the icing disappeared.”</p><p>“WHAT?” Zuko spins around only to see Azula stood behind the Avatar holding something. “Azula? What are you doing in here?” Aang freezes and turns around.</p><p>“You dropped this.” Azula half smiles before placing it down on the counter.</p><p>“Have you come to get breakfast?” Zuko knew the answer before even asking.</p><p>“No” she says plainly before leaving as quietly as she came. It had been three days since she broke the trophy case and she hadn’t eaten much since then. The only time it seemed she had eaten was when dinner was delivered to her room and even then, they have no proof she actually ate it. Every so often Zuko will catch her going to the kitchen only to be disappointed when she gets a glass of water and leaves. He always asks her if she wants something to eat knowing the answer and yet hoping it will change sometime soon. It never does.</p><p>“Zuko? Is she OK? She looks pale. Paler than usual. And she looks so thi-”</p><p>“I know. It’s my fault. I pushed her out of her room, and she got upset. She isn’t eating.”</p><p>“What!? She has to eat. I’ll get her to. She’s gotta be healthy.”</p><p>“In case you have forgotten, she really doesn’t like you or your friends at the moment. She doesn’t even respect any of you. Not after what happened back then.”</p><p>“I guess so… she still needs to eat though.”</p><p>“I’m hoping this welcome back party might help. It will be a nice environment and we have some of her favourite foods. How long do we have until he gets here?”</p><p>“Two hours.”</p><p>“I’ll start getting everyone ready then.”</p><p>“About that… what about Katara?”</p><p>“What about her?”</p><p>“She said you kicked her out and that is was uncalled for, but I didn’t believe her, you would never send us away.”</p><p>“I did.”</p><p>“What? Why?”</p><p>“Her behaviour was disgraceful.”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“Azula lost it for a second and smashed some glass and Katara reacted badly.”</p><p>“Well, if she was just pro- “</p><p>“Aang, let me finish. Remember what she said that time we all visited Azula?”</p><p>“That nobody ever liked or loved her?”</p><p>“It was worse than that. I couldn’t let her be here if she was acting like that. She can go to the greeting at the gates but once we head inside for the party she has to leave. The rest of you are welcome though.”</p><p>“That… makes sense. She promised she wouldn’t say anything like that again. I have to- “</p><p>“She was only trying to do the right thing. She was just wrong about it. So leave it… please.”</p><p>“Ok?”</p><p>“Let’s decorate this cake then.”</p><p>“Yeah…”</p><p>An hour and a half later all of the foods are prepared, and most decorations were up. The band is arriving and Ty Lee and Zuko are practicing dancing. Well Zuko is. Ty Lee is mainly just laughing.</p><p>“Zuko, you should get a partner.” She manages to get out through some deep breaths. “It’s not a slow dance or anything but it’s much more fun when you dance together.”</p><p>“Ah. Well I don’t know who-“ Ty Lee steps towards him and jokingly bows and holds out her hand.</p><p>“May I have this dance.”</p><p>“Wha- I- “</p><p>“C’mon, it’ll be fun.” The two dance around for a while, Ty Lee showing off her flexibility and skill and Zuko showing of his… two left feet. Eventually, Zuko falls and faceplants the floor.</p><p>“Oh. My. Stars. Zuko are you ok?” Ty Lee runs over and drops to her knees. She pokes his face causing Zuko to laugh slightly before shouting out in the most awful acting voice she could put on. “Oh No. What a tragic tragedy! The fire lord has dropped down dead from dancing with such a wonderful and amazing partner!” Within seconds both of them were rolling on the floor in laughter. As they calm down, Ty Lee snorts slightly and they both lose it once again. Eventually they do end up stopping just before Sokka, Toph, and Katara arrive. Suki steps towards Katara causing a few looks of confusion before Zuko pulls her to the side.</p><p>“I thought she wasn’t allowed in.”</p><p>“She isn’t, but this a party for my Uncle and I’m sure he’d appreciate at least seeing her. She needs to leave by 7 though so Azula isn’t limited to just inside for too long. Also she can’t go in.”</p><p>“That’s fair enough. I’ll make sure she is escorted off Palace grounds in just over 3 hours then.”</p><p>“Thank you Suki" Zuko smiles. After Iroh arrives the party begins. It’s mostly uneventful. Everyone has a good time talking and dancing. At around 5:30, Toph decides to go inside to go to the bathroom and get away from the noise. She navigates through the halls with no issues until she bumps into someone.</p><p>“Excuse you! Watch where you- Oh it’s you.”</p><p>“Azula?”</p><p>“That’s my name.”</p><p>“…Hi?”</p><p>“I’m not going to hurt you, where are you going? Are you not enjoying the party?”</p><p>“I was going to the bathroom. And I am enjoying being with everyone but to me, a party is just a cluster of noise.”</p><p>“Oh… Fair enough. I know somewhere nice if you’d like to come when you are done.” Toph contemplates for a moment.  “I don’t bite. I’m not going to hurt you. But I understand if you don’t trust me. Also to get to the best bathroom go to the end of this corridor then turn left and go in the third door on the left. If you do want to go with me just come back here and ask.”</p><p>“Umm… thanks. I’ll think about it.” And with that, Toph wanders off down the corridor and to the left. A little while later Toph comes back. “So where was this place you wanted to go.” She felt Azulas body heat up slightly. It was a comfortable heat. As if someone had just found out something great happened and hugged you. It made her smile.</p><p>“Follow me.” They travel through the halls in a comfortable silence and before long Toph feels the familiar breeze of a door opening to the outside. They step out into what she assumes is the courtyard. “We’re almost there.” Suddenly, Toph feels a warm hand grab her arm and pull her along. The hand leads her through some bushes, over a wall, and finally over a little stream. She only knows it’s a stream because Azula splashed slightly when she had lost her footing. She once again hears the party but it’s quiet and in the distance. They walk for a little longer before she is guided to a seat… well, a little pile of wood with a blanket and a pillow. She had heard a little bit of movement before being seated so she assumed it was Azula making the seat comfy. “This is normally where I’d say open your eyes but since you can’t see either way ill just say open your ears.”</p><p>“You mean listen?”</p><p>“Yes now be quiet.” Toph listens to Azula not out of fear or anything but out of curiosity. Slowly her hearing is amplified, and she relaxes into her makeshift seat. In the distance she can hear music and laughter and the odd cheer. Birds all around them are singing and she can hear the insects chirping. Other animals can be heard rustling in the bushes and trees. She hears the wind blowing through the leaves and past her ears. Finally there’s the stream. She hears the flowing of the water and every so often a little splash can be heard either from the surrounding wildlife or from the fish in the water, she couldn’t tell. And then she hears paper moving slightly like a page of a book turning.</p><p>“What ya readin’?”</p><p>“Just a book.”</p><p>“Nothing special?”</p><p>“Nothing special.” They sit in silence for a while longer before Azula speaks again. “You wanna lay on the grass? It’s really soft here.”</p><p>“Yeah OK.” Toph says softly. She hears the sound of a book being placed down and Azula shuffling around for a moment.</p><p>“Come here.” Azula says in a demanding and yet soft tone of voice. She follows where the voice came from and takes a seat on the ground. “Lay back.” She carefully lowers her head until it meets with the floor. Sure enough, the grass was super soft. She knew it was from stepping on it, but it felt completely different now that she was laying on it. They lay in silence for a long time before Toph felt Azula’s entire body jump slightly before sitting up straight. They had been so relaxed they hadn’t realised anyone was approaching. Iroh had managed to get all the way to them and sit down at their feet before being noticed.</p><p>“Looks like I found you.” Iroh smiled. “Everyone started moving inside and someone noticed Toph was missing. We all set out searching for her. Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone where I found her or that she was with you Azula.”</p><p>“It’s been two hours?” Toph lets out in disbelief.</p><p>“Yes it has.”</p><p>“Man time really went by fast.”</p><p>“Looks like you were enjoying yourself. It is a wonderful place to sit. I didn’t expect Azula to show you here.”</p><p>“Hang on old man. I couldn’t get here by myself, so why did you check.”</p><p>“Truth be told, I was looking for Azula.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Believe it or not, I wanted to see you.”</p><p>“I stand by my question.”</p><p>“Azula, are you there?” Ty Lee emerges from the bushes and freezes. “Oh… I am interrupting something.”</p><p>“Not really.” Azula says smiling. Ty Lee finds herself breathing a sigh of relief.</p><p>“Well, actually- “</p><p>“Nope not interrupting anything.” Azula says glaring at Iroh. “Anyway, how did you know I’d be here?” She directs her question to Iroh.</p><p>“Simple. As a child you would come here to get away from everyone. I realised when I was coming here myself and I saw you making your way in. I never said anything because I wanted you to have a place to go.”</p><p>“Oh.” They sit in silence for a moment before Iroh starts standing up.</p><p>“I think we should get back to the party, don’t you?” He smiles and begins walking away. Toph follows close behind leaving Ty Lee and Azula alone.</p><p>“I saw that you were missing from your room, but I never saw you at the party. Where were you before you came here?”</p><p>“I was around.” Ty Lee shoots a glare at Azula causing her to giggle.</p><p>“You’re cute when you’re angry.”</p><p>“I. Am. Not.”</p><p>“Yes you are.”</p><p>“I am terrifying.” Ty Lee pouts.</p><p>“Absolutely the most terrifying thing I have ever encountered.” Azula snorted. “I was taking a walk around the Palace when I ran into Toph. We spoke and I brought her here. She looked uncomfortable every time I saw her outside. Thought maybe the music and shouting and everything was too much. She seemed to appreciate the quiet.”</p><p>“That was… Nice of you.”</p><p>“Yeah well I just thought that maybe you were all being too annoying. Poor girl had to put up with you all for so long.”</p><p>“You don’t have to defend yourself. Neither of us will tell anyone.”</p><p>“Good. Can’t have everyone believing that I forgive them all.”</p><p>“I suppose not” Ty Lee frowns.</p><p>“Wanna get some cake?”</p><p>“I will accompany you to the party but- “</p><p>“I’ll take that as a yes.” Ty Lee cuts off Azula and begins running to get inside. “I’ll race ya.”</p><p>“You already got a head start. That’s not fair.” And with that they both head inside.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>